The PTA
by Evilkat23
Summary: So this is really going to be a bunch of PTA Sans drabbles. Nothing more to it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing how my pta Sans fic was such a success, like I wasn't expecting it to be that popular, I decided to write a whole story dedicated to just random drabbles of Pta sans. These drabbles may go from a couple paragraph's long to just a few sentences long, seeing how this AU fits a lot better comics anyways so here we go.**

 **How it started. Oh I need to mention**

 **'frisk signing'**

When Toriel come home in a huff, Sans knew right away something was up, it was beyond rare for her to get angry. Walking up to where she was in the kitchen, Sans leaned against the doorframe and tilted his head.

"Is everything ok, Tori?" He asked her as gently as he could. She let out an irritated sigh.

"I just don't know how much more I can take of the PTA meetings." Toriel told him, as she took a seat on a barstool underneath the counter. Sans had heard a bit about the PTA meetings, but nothing too much, all he could figure was that Linda, the head of the PTA, was some sort of monster racist.

"What happened?" Sans inquired, sitting down next her.

"It's Linda mostly, she's the head of the PTA, You should hear half the stuff she says about autistic kids, it's awful, plus she's trying so hard to enforce this gluten free lunch on the kids." Toriel sighed once again and just put her head in her hands. "And what's worse? Everyone just blindly follows her."

Sans let out curious hum, then put his hand on Toriel's.

"What If I went instead of you to the next meeting? Maybe I could talk Linda down a few pegs?" Sans suggested, Toriel thought about for a moment, then finally nodded.

"Ok, if you want, but I have to warn you, Linda probably won't be too happy with it." Toriel sighed with a shrug.

"I'm not afraid of some soccer mom, Tori. Besides, How bad can she really be?"

 **The first meeting.**

Sans approached the PTA room, Frisk's small hand in his own, opening the door, Sans looked around the room, there were a lot of women, there were a few children as well. Sans's eyes landed on the food not too far off.

"Why don't you go and play with the other kids Frisk?" Sans suggested, Frisk took one look at the other children, and shook their head, they started to sign to Sans,

'They are Linda's and Helen's kids. They don't like me.'

Sans frowned at this but said nothing.

"Ok, lets go get some food then." Sans started toward the food on the table, however, before he could put stuff on his plate, Frisk tugged on his sleeve, once They had his attention, they signed to him again,

'Don't eat the lemon bars.'

"Oh, I'm sure they aren't that bad, Frisk." Sans gave the lemon bars the benefit of the doubt and picked one up. Shrugging, he went to bite into it.

 **CRACK**

Sans stood there, stiff, as the lemon bar, hard as a rock, just stayed in his mouth. He was pretty sure he cracked a tooth on the bar. Letting out a bitter scoff, Sans could only throw the bar away, he turned back to Frisk, who only had one thing to sign.

'I warned you'

"Those things aren't even edible..." He told Frisk, they nodded.

'Linda made them. They are gluten free, hypo allergic, vegan and a bunch of other stuff.'

Sans just shuddered. Passing by a group of women, Sans caught wind of their conversation.

"-Glad that cow didn't show up, like who does she think she is?"

Sans rolled his eyes, gossip, he could live without gossip, however, what someone said next, made him stop.

"Plus those pies of hers are just disgusting. I mean cinnamon and butterscotch? gross."

They were talking about Toriel, there was no doubt about it, but, that's not what sent him over the edge, it was what they said next that made him angry,

"Have you seen her daughter? I heard she's retarded."

"Kiddo, why don't you go and save us some seats, I need to have a talk with some of these women." He told Frisk, who did so without hesitation, truthfully, he wanted Frisk out of the way because he was going to say some very choice words to these women.

Clearing his throat behind them, catching all the women's attention.

"Hi, I'm Sans. I'm here in place of Toriel tonight." He calmly introduced himself. The woman all just gave him dark and dirty looks, Sans just kept that smile and then added, "By the way, I feel like I should say, you call Frisk retarded again. You're going to have a bad time." He told them, his left glowing just a bit show just how serious he was. He then let his magic die down and gave a smile,

"I can see we're going to have an interesting relationship." He then gave a mischievous smile on his face,

"So...Which one of you is Linda?"

 **Ok so this was this was just the first chapter, like I said, it's gonna be mainly in drabbles, only a few are going to be as long as the first two are. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I wasn't expecting this story to be that popular with you guys XD, ok let me answer a question here before we start.**

 **I am not making fun of people who choose to be gluten free, I was just making fun of those who want to force their diet on other people.**

 **Are we good now? Ok then, lets get going then.**

 **Vaccinations part 1**

Sans was really starting to loathe these PTA meetings. Both Linda and Helen were rather insufferable with their bitter gossip about other mothers, monsters, and Frisk. He promised Toriel he wouldn't smack their heads together, but it was becoming a rather hard promise to keep. Thankfully this meeting was finally coming to a close. Stretching his bones out, Sans got up from the hard plastic chair, and started his way out of the door. Naturally, he passed Linda and Helen on the way out. The two of them huddled together, gossiping away. He caught wind of their gossip.

"-I will never vaccinate my son. I don't want to risk it..." Linda said, Helen nodded agreeing with her. Sans stopped and listened in a bit more as Helen responded.

"I know what you mean. I mean just look at that Frisk girl."

Now it was time to intervene.

"I'm sorry. But how do vaccines and Frisk go hand and hand?" He interrupted them, Linda just rolled her eyes and sneered at him.

"I don't remember inviting you in this conversation." Linda seethed and Sans gave her a look.

"Just answer the question." Sans insisted, Linda scoffed.

"It's fact that vaccines cause autism." She told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sans just stared at them for a moment, then shook his head and said.

"Sorry, that was so stupid I had a delayed reaction. What?!" Sans demanded, this time Helen responded,

"It's true. I mean look at your little girl."

Sans finally just walked up to them, and put his arms around both of women shoulders and pulled them close.

"I'm not going to dignify that stupid statement with a response, but what I will say is this. Either you two will vaccinate your brats. Or. I will." He told them as simply as he could, then, without another word, he was gone.

 **Screaming.**

It was honestly just a normal day at the playground, sun shining, birds singing, the whole shebang. Sans sat on a nearby bench watching Frisk, his child climbing on the monkey bars. Leaning back, Sans gave out a happy sigh. Keeping his eye sockets on Frisk, he noticed a couple of boys walking towards the monkey bars and stopping right underneath Frisk. Watching a bit more closely, Sans recognized one of the boys as Helen's devil spawn.

Frisk wasn't dumb, they noticed this as well and decided to just let go of bars and go towards the swings. Sans let out a bit hum as he watched the boys go up towards Frisk once again. Frisk, of course, noticed this as well and stopped swinging and looked rather uncomfortable. They held onto the swings chains tightly. One of the boy's started talking to Frisk, then, with no warning, Helen's hell spawn pushed Frisk from the back, causing them to fall face first on the ground.

Sans stood up, he started to make his way over to them, before he could get them, the other boy screamed as loud as he could in Frisk's ear, making Frisk cover their ears in fear. Seeing this, they both started to scream at Frisk.

"Hey!" Sans yelled, naturally, the boy's stopped and were quick to run off towards their mothers. Sans sneered at them as they started to hide from him. Extending his hand to Frisk, who took it gladly. Frisk wiped their jeans off and looked up a Sans who just sighed.

"Lets-"

"Urg. You." Helen sneered as she approached Sans.

"Hello to you too, Helen. I hope you talked some sense into that hell demon of yours." Sans snapped at her. She gave him a dark look.

"My child did nothing wrong. All he wanted to do was swing, he said your girl was hogging it." Helen accused, pointing a well manicured finger at Sans.

"Frisk. Why don't you go and wait for me by the car? I have a few thing I want to say to Mrs. Helen." Sans told Frisk, pushing them towards the car, Frisk didn't protest. Once out of earshot, Sans gave Linda a death glare and spoke in a dark tone.

"One, Frisk isn't a girl, they have no gender. Two, I know damn well what I saw. Your hell baby pushed Frisk down and started yelling into Frisk's ears. Frisk doesn't like loud noises and your devil child went way to far." Sans snarled, slapping her hand away from his face. Helen sneered at him and then said,

"Yeah right, you just take your girl's side because she's autistic. Maybe you should stop coddling her." Without another word Helen turned and stormed off. Sans just shook his head and under his breath he growled,

"The only one coddling their children is you."

Turning back towards his car, where Frisk waited like they were told, he patted her head.

"Lets get some ice cream, kiddo."

 **Vaccinations part 2.**

"Timmy! It's time for dinner!" Helen called towards her son's room. When she didn't get a response, she huffed out.

"Timmy Tacker! You better not be playing video games young man!" She stormed towards her son's room and opened the door. She was shocked at the sight before her, her son was floating in the air, a bright blue bubble around him, his heart showing out of his chest. Helen could only gasp in horror as Sans sat there on Timmy's bed, a needle in his hand.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed wildly at the skeleton, Sans just turned towards her, his eye sockets dark and in a dark gritty voice he said,

"I'm vaccinating. Your fucking brat. Helen."

 **Ok so this chapter was mainly about Helen and less about Linda, but hey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this chapter is gonna be one of the few that's actually long enough to not be a drabble . and I love the idea of Frisk being insecure about their body.**

It was the month of December, and as of tradition, before school could be let out for a two week vacation there had to be a play involved. Normally, it would be some boring Christmas play, but, Linda had a different say so.

"Cinderella." Linda told her students simply. At first, nobody really responded, Cinderella? Why not the nutcracker or something of that nature?

"Now, don't everyone get so excited at once." Linda laughed at the students silence, the bell over head rang, before the students could pile out, Linda added one last thing, "Those who wish to try out for any of the parts, meet after school in the auditorium!"

The kids ran after that, Frisk and Monster Kid where walking to their next class together.

"Are you going to try out?" Kid asked Frisk, Frisk thought for a moment before signing,

'I think I might. I was thinking of trying to be Cinderella.'

Kid seemed to perk up and his face turned a slight twinge of pink, he then gave them a nervous smile,

"Then, maybe I'll try and get a part too!" He said excitedly, the warning bell rang and the two of them went their separate ways. After the last class ended Frisk headed towards the auditorium, once in, they noticed Monster Kid right away. Sitting next to him, she smiled and he just smiled back at Frisk. Frisk looked over towards the stage and noticed that both Linda and Helen were two of the three judges, the third one was a male Frisk didn't recognize.

After about ten minutes, the auditorium had about twenty students to show up, more than enough for the play.

"Can I sit with you guys?" A girl asked, Frisk looked up at her, she had wild black hair with dark skin, her left eye was closed shut while her right eye was open, Frisk figured, liked Undyne, this girl either didn't have a left eye, or was blind in that eye. Frisk nodded happily and Monster Kid did the same, the girl sat next and smiled.

"Thanks I'm Chrissy." She introduced herself, Monster Kid was quick to introduce himself and Frisk to her. Chrissy just kept that smile, but quickly went quiet when Linda started to speak.

"Hello! I'm Linda, I'll be in charge of this play, here with my two lovely friends, Helen Tacker, and David Jones!" There was a pause like she was expecting applause or something, once she got nothing, she continued, "Ok, here's how we are going to do things, first we are going to take auditions for the main cast, meaning, Cinderella, Prince charming, the step sisters, and the step mother. Then we'll do the rest of the cast. I'm sure there will be a part for everybody." She paused again letting everything sink in for everyone, after about thirty seconds she spoke up one final time.

"We'll start with the Cinderella auditions. Me and my friends will be sitting just over there. Ok? Come on up." Linda finished, taking her seat off to the side of the stage along with David and Helen. Frisk got up along with three other girls.

"Good luck." Monster kid whispered.

"Break a leg." Chrissy told Frisk.

Being the last in line for the auditions, Frisk heard the other girls giggle at them, Frisk ignored them and waited.

"Ok, I want you to say the line, 'One day, my prince will come.'" Linda told the first girl, the girl paused and looked at Linda.

"Isn't that from Snow White?" The girl asked and Linda just shook her head.

"Just say the line, sweetie." Linda said stiffly. The girl cleared her throat, and said the line. It was rather monotone and void of emotion. When the girl finished, Helen gave a bitter snort.

"I'm sure if you're prince was cardboard he'd find you entertaining." Helen grumbled, Linda gave a nod and so did David.

"Next!" Linda said, dismissing the poor girl, who Frisk was sure was almost in tears. The next girl went up, she bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet and said the line, unlike the last girl, this girl was clearly excited because she screeched the line like a banshee. Frisk really couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of their mouth, neither could a lot of the other students.

"Hm, your prince must be deaf and desperate for you." David grumbled, cleaning his ear out with his pinky finger.

"Next!" Linda yelled out, the girl stomped off the stage in anger, the girl in final girl went up, before Frisk, Frisk noticed her from a few PTA meetings. Like the others she said the line, like the first girl, she was flat and monotone, she really just sounded like she didn't want the role. However, unlike the first girl, the three judges all nodded.

"Hm, yes, I like her." David said to Linda, who just nodded along with Helen. The girl got off the stage and Frisk felt a slight feeling of dread, not because they were feeling scared, but because, they felt favoritism was going on here. Still, they got to the stage and was almost instantly met with distain.

"Oh geez," Linda breathed and just shook her head and added, "No, No, don't even bother. It's a no. You don't speak." Linda said waving her hand dismissing Frisk.

"Yeah, besides, isn't Cinderella suppose to be a girl? I thought you had no gender." Helen laughed and David gave a chortle to this and added,

"Cinderella is suppose to be skinny too." He added, Frisk just frowned and stepped down from the stage, The other girls chuckled and giggled at them as they passed. Before they could even sit next to Monster Kid stood up and shifted out of the aisle, they where calling for the Prince Charming auditions. Frisk took their seat and signed,

'Good luck.' To Monster Kid, Kid just smiled and ran up excitedly, falling flat on his face, both Chrissy and Frisk flinched when he made contact with the rough rugged floor, still, he picked himself up and waited in line.

"Ok, now boy's, I want you to say, 'Who are you? Where did you come from?' Linda instructed. One by one, the boys said their lines, they weren't too special at it, one by one they were pretty much shot down, much like the girls, except one boy, who, Frisk noticed, was another PTA child, if she remembered correctly, it was Diana's son. Then. Monster Kid's turn came.

However, much like Frisk's own audition, he was turned down right away.

"Ok, no. The prince has to have arms. I'm sorry, please take your seat." Linda laughed out, Monster Kid frowned, but, literally, hopped off the stage, landing on his face like normal. He picked himself up and trudged over to the other two.

"Let's go, I don't want to bother with this now." Monster Kid grumbled out, glaring at the stage. Chrissy nodded,

"Yeah they are totally being unfair to everyone." Chrissy backed up, Frisk gave a small smile and walked out with the auditorium with the other two. The halls where empty as the three of them walked towards the pick up area. Monster Kid almost fell on his face, but Frisk and Chrissy where quick to grab him before he did so.

"You know, if we could, I would make another Cinderella play just to spite them." Chrissy said out of the blue as the three of them sat on a bench.

"Heh, wouldn't it be fun if it was actually more successful?" Monster Kid asked, Frisk and Chrissy chuckled at this as all of them started to say just what they would do to make the play a success. The sound of a car honking cut all of them off, turning, Frisk could only look as Sans waved them down, Frisk waved to Chrissy and Monster Kid before piling into Sans's car. Sans drove off as he did, Frisk just couldn't help but think of what David had said.

' _Cinderella is suppose to be skinny too...'_

Looking down at their tummy, they squished it with their hands and sucked it in, they then frowned at this. Were they fat? They never really thought of it before. Now just idly poking their stomach, Sans looked over at them, noticing the odd behavior.

"Everything ok?" Sans asked. Frisk blinked and just nodded, giving Sans a small smile in return. Still, they just couldn't shake it away. It was an odd feeling, they've been made fun of before, but, this was new. It felt personal.

After a quiet car ride home, Frisk went straight to their room, not even signing a hello to Toriel. Once in their room, they looked at their full size mirror, taking off their shirt, Frisk looked at her stomach once again. It was pudgy, sucking it in, Frisk frowned deeply, would they look better without it? Turning the side, their stomach still sucked in, Frisk let their stomach go and watched it go back to it's chubby state.

"Dearest? Is everything alright?" Toriel asked from the other side of the door, knocking slightly. Opening the door, Frisk was quick to sign to their mother,

'Yes. Sorry.'

Toriel looked at Frisk, eyebrow raised.

"Is there any reason why you're not wearing a shirt?" She questioned, slightly amused, Frisk frowned and sadly signed.

'Am I...Fat?' Frisk asked, this made Toriel blink in surprise.

"My child, where did that come from?" Toriel inquired. Frisk frowned.

'I tried out for a part in the play, one of the judges said that Cinderella was skinny and that's why I shouldn't be her.' Frisk admitted, Toriel frowned and ushered Frisk back into their room, following close behind, She placed Frisk back in front of the mirror and smiled.

"My child, you are not fat. You are you. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Being skinny, fat, chubby, it's all just a label. In the end, you are you." Toriel told Frisk softly, stroking Frisk's hair gently. She then started to tickle Frisk's vulnerable sides, earning a loud laugh from them as they tried to squirm away. It didn't stop until Frisk was frantically, and sloppily, signing for mercy. Laughing with her child, Toriel held on to Frisk close before saying,

"I must ask, who said you weren't skinny enough?" Toriel questioned, Frisk gave a frown.

'David...something, I think it started with a J.' Frisk signed, Toriel's expression turned hard.

"Of course it was him. Oh I know about David. You don't ever take what he says to heart, my child, he says rude stuff all the time. I might have Sans talk to him about this." Toriel confessed, Frisk quickly signed,

'I don't want him dead!' Knowing just what Sans could do to the poor man. Toriel laughed heartily at this,

"Tell you what, there is a PTA meeting is in a couple days. I'll go with Sans this time, just to make sure he doesn't hurt poor David...Even if David deserves a good slap to the head." Toriel told her child, Frisk brightened up a bit at this.

"Then it's settled...Now, put your shirt back on, dear, dinner should be done soon." Toriel told Frisk, Toriel slowly left the room, once halfway down the stairs, she was greeted by Sans.

"So, what was up with Frisk?" Sans asked, the two of them walked down the stairs and Toriel scowled a bit.

"Turns out David had to put his word in about their weight. They were feeling a bit self conscious about it." Toriel told him, Sans let out a grunt.

"Well, I'll make sure to weigh David down at the next meeting."

Toriel chuckled softly.

"Frisk doesn't want you to kill him." Toriel said and Sans just gave an ominous smile,

"Well, I didn't hear anything about maiming..."

 **Ok, what a long chapter . and yes, the confrontation between Sans and David will be in the next chapter. Something I want to say, this story did take an original turn from what I originally wanted it to be, but, it still turned out pretty well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I want to thank someone of you for telling that Monster kid also uses 'Them/They' Pronouns. I may flub up on that a bit, But i'll try my best when it comes to them and Frisk's own pronouns.**

 **The confrontation**

The PTA meeting was a real bore this time around, seeing how Linda actually couldn't make it so there was no one to buttheads with. Well, there was one that Sans had to have a talk with, but, he was waiting till the end to do that. Thankfully, the end finally happened with Helen saying,

"And that should be all for today." She blabbed on about some stupid fundraiser accompanying the upcoming Cinderella play, but everyone was already standing up, some had already walked out, thankfully, the man Sans wanted to talk to hadn't left just yet. David Jones, a tall man with a noticeable beer belly was standing by the snack table, probably deciding on what he wanted to eat. Sans knew that David was relatively new to the PTA, only joined because his kid pretty much forced him to do so. Him and David had yet to actually get into a fight, well, there was a first for everything it seemed.

Sneaking up on David, Sans coughed. David took no notice of it and took a brownie off the table, Sans coughed again, trying to get the man's attention to no avail. The man started to eat and Sans just leaned in to his David's line of sight.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." David said almost instantly, mouth full of brownie.

"I want to talk to you about something you said to Frisk." Sans said relatively calm, giving his rude response.

"Who?" David asked, popping the rest of the treat in his mouth.

"My child, she auditioned for the play a couple days ago."

"Lots of kids did." David mumbled, swallowing the brownie down.

"You said, and I quote, 'Isn't Cinderella suppose to be skinny too?'" Sans growled a bit, adding air quotes at the end.

"Oh! The autistic chubby girl."

Sans could of said something about misgendering Frisk, but decided it was probably going to be a wasted effort. So with a heavy sigh, he continued,

"Yeah, listen. That thing you said really messed with them the other night-"

"Oh Jesus." David growled and just rolled his eyes. "I was warned about you overprotecting her. Look I was just merely telling them truth, Cinderella is skinny and they aren't. It's not hurtful if it's the truth." David practically barked. He then took a slight step back when San's eye sockets turned black.

"Is that so? Well, David. What if I told you weren't exactly skinny either?" Sans mumbled, David just scoffed.

"Please, save me that load of bull, everyone knows men can't be fat, only women."

Sans's pupils returned for that moment, Sans could only give him an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sans asked and David scoffed again.

"It's common knowledge. Now if we are done?" Without waiting for an answer, David shoved off leaving Sans at the snack table, within seconds Toriel approached him,

"Did he really just say that?" Toriel asked equally confused,

"Yes he did."

"He's stupider than I though." Toriel just laughed Sans joined in,

"More than anybody ever thought..."

 **New teacher.**

When Frisk walked into their fifth grade 'special needs' classroom, they expected to see Mrs. Linda as normal. they, along with every other child that walked into that classroom got the surprise of a lifetime when they saw a new teacher standing in front of the whiteboard.

It was a male, tall and lanky, almost as tall as Papyrus it seemed, This man has thick black wavy hair as well. He was overly dress, with a suit and tie, he might of gotten too excited when he came here...

On the whiteboard, the man wrote in big capital letters.

Mr. Daniels.

He then underlined it for emphasis, once the final bell ran, he turned around and faced his students. There was a low silence, nobody knew just what he was like. Was he nice? Was he like Mrs. Linda?

Frisk shuddered as memories of 'quiet hands' rushed through their mind. They truly hoped this guy wouldn't enforce that rule. Frisk watched the man surveyed the classroom, licked his lips out of nervousness and slowly leaned back against his desk. There was a moment of silence, before, this man brought his hands up and started to speak.

In both sign language and normal talking.

"Hello. I am Benjamin Daniels...You all can call me Mr. Daniels. I will be your new teacher. As Mrs. Linda asked to..." He paused briefly, he let out a soft chuckle and continued.

"Mrs. Linda asked me to take over for her as she moved down to teaching the first graders." He finished, Mr. Daniels seemed like he was trying so hard not burst out laughing at the end of his sentence. Frisk had a feeling that Mrs. Linda didn't willing move down to first grade. Mr. Daniels continue to talk and sign.

"I was told that some of you are more comfortable with sign language, and thankfully, I know the language, as my own son is deaf. So, if you prefer sign language don't be shy to use it. Now, lets get down to some of the ground rules that Mrs. Linda left for me." Mr. Daniels said, all at once, everyone started to squirm and sweat, some even started stimming and flapping their arms in slight fear. Mr. Daniels seemed to pay no mind as he picked up a large binder and took out a pamphlet that Mrs. Linda probably gave him. Then with no warning, he took it and let it drop into the trash.

"I do not agree with anything she has to offer me. So. I will tell you MY rules." Mr. Daniels signed, a lot of kids did seem to calm down at that, a few still stimmed at their desk but said or did nothing else.

"You are to behave in my classroom, I don't mind stimming or flapping, I understand that if it must be done, then so be it. However, I will not tolerate talking...or signing..." Mr. Daniels paused and looked directly at Firsk as he said that, he then continued, looking away from the child. "In my classroom while I am teaching. Am I clear?" He asked. A couple kids nodded, some smiled as they did so. Before he could talk anymore, the bell rang dismissing the class. The students wasted no time scrambling out. Frisk was about to walk out, when they heard Mr. Daniels call them.

"Uh. Frisk? That's your name correct?" Mr. Daniels inquired, Frisk nodded and quickly signed.

'Yes?'

Mr. Daniels tugged a bit at his tie and then signed,

"There is a...Pta meeting tonight, correct?"

Frisk nodded, they knew this because Sans had a plan to sneak in some actual edible treats into the meeting.

"A..Ah...And...Linda is head of the Pta...yes?" Mr. Daniels really seemed nervous now. Frisk nodded, but quickly signed,

'Don't let her intimidate you. I think you can take her, you look strong enough.' They finished with a wink, then mentally cursed their flirting as Mr. Daniels looked really uncomfortable at the comment and wink.

"Err...Thanks...um well...See you tonight then, go along." With no warning Firsk was pushed out of the classroom and the door shut quickly behind them. Looking at the shut door. Frisk could only sigh.

Well...That was a thing it seemed.

 **Ok, I'm ending it here. Now, let me get a couple things out of the way. If you read any of my bully stories, then yes. Mr. Daniels is already an established character, and I realized I wanted him in for a very important reason. And that reason will be coming up in the next few chapters.**

 **Another thing. That line David says 'Men can't be fat, only women can be fat.' As actually said to my face by a school bully who was rounder than a basketball. He said that because I was overweight (and still am...sadly) and when I brought up that he was rounder than me he said that to me as a defense. That line just fucked me up because of it's stupidity...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting new people.**

If Sans had an eyebrow he'd be raising it.

Linda came walking in, a small three year old boy on her hip as she sauntered to her seat. Sans never seen this child before, the only one he'd seen was Linda's eldest hellspawn, who was in the same grade as Frisk. The first thing that caught his attention about the child was the fact that he seemed to be...Stimmng...

Before Sans could focus too long on the child, someone else walked in behind Linda, someone Sans hasn't seen before, an adult male, a pretty lanky adult male, no bigger than Papyrus, a young child, no older than eight, was holding this man's hand. Sans felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down at Frisk, forgetting for a moment that they were even there.

'That's Mr. Daniels. I think that must be his son. I'm sure he said something about the kid being deaf.' Frisk explained, Sans gave an understanding nod to this. Frisk had mentioned that they got a new teacher. Mr. Daniels did a quick look around, he then jumped at the sight of Sans, however, unlike most people, he quickly recomposed himself and straightened his jacket.

"Is that kid adopted?" Sans whispered to Frisk noting that Mr. Daniels child really didn't look like Mr. Daniels at all.

Where as Mr. Daniels had black wavy hair and, by the looks of it, blue eyes. His child was nothing less of a ginger. The bright orange hair, millions of freckles that splashed all over his body and green eyes.

Yes, Sans knew that the 'ginger' gene can pass down from generation to generation, and he had yet to meet this guy's wife. But, these two didn't even look related. Sans looked back at Frisk, who in turn, just shrugged in response. Sans was quick to notice something else, the death glare Linda was giving Mr. Daniels. If looks could kill, that man would be on the floor clutching his chest right now.

Wasting no more time, Sans walked over to Mr. Daniels, who was reaching for the Lemon bars on the snack table.

"Don't eat those." Sans advised, "and if you love your child, don't give one to him."

Mr. Daniels gave a soft chuckle and freed his hand from this child's grasp and talked, as well as signed.

"I am well aware of Linda's infamous lemon bars. I am also curious." With that, Mr. Daniels reached over and grabbed one. Bringing the treat to his mouth he bit into it. Well, at least it was soft this time. However, Mr. Daniels face scrunched up and he let out a loud cough before grabbing a napkin and spitting what was in his mouth out.

"Whew...that was...pungent..and...sour..."

"Warned you." Sans chuckled. "Sans, Sans the skeleton." He brought his hand forward, and without hesitation, Mr. Daniels took it. Immediately, the familiar sound of a whoopee cushion blew through the air between them.

Mr. Daniels just let out a low snicker before chuckling.

"Alright, you got me. Also, I'm Ben Daniels." He introduced himself. Sans lightly shifted to the side to look at Linda, the woman still glaring daggers at Mr. Daniels.

"So, Uh, Ben. Any reason Linda doesn't seem to like you too much?" Sans asked, Mr. Daniels looked down at his child and silently signed.

'Go and Play with the other kids, please.' For a second, the ginger child clung to his father leg for dear life, but, quickly relaxed and slowly walked off. Once gone, Mr. Daniels turned back to Sans and let out a sigh.

"...Not here...not while she's...glaring..." Mr. Daniels said turning back to the woman.

"Gotcha-"

"Is everybody here?" Linda asked, standing up from her seat, her son still attached to her hip. Quickly everyone took their seat, however, Mr. Daniels raised his hand as soon as he sat down.

"My spouse will be late for tonight's meeting." Mr. Daniels simply said, earning a sneer from Linda.

"Very well."

Sans could hear David grumbling something out about Mr. Daniels, Sans couldn't catch just what the man said and chose to let it go. It wasn't long after that did the meeting start, Linda talking about how the Cinderella play was going to bring in a bit of money for the school. Sans honestly couldn't care less about the play, since the whole favoritism thing. Aside from that, the meeting was pretty tame, that was until Linda got to Mr. Daniels.

"-And for the last business of the day...I would like to discuss Mr. Daniels over there. Mr. Daniels it has come to my attention that you aren't using the rule book I gave you?" Linda asked, Mr. Daniel just rolled his eyes at this.

"This isn't the fifties, Linda, I'm not using 'Quiet hands' on my students, it's wrong and disrespectful." He stated plainly.

"Bah! Just because they're autistic doesn't mean they can't be taught manners!" David chimed in, slamming his hand on the table. Sans watched as Mr. Daniels narrowed his eyes and stood from his chair.

"That's not teaching manners! It drives fear in them is what it does! You should of seen half the kids when I brought out that rule book." Mr. Daniels countered. Linda stood, pointing a finger at him.

It was at this moment that Sans wished he had some popcorn, Frisk on the other hand didn't seem so keen as they ran to Sans in slight fear.

"You aren't fit to teach that class! That should be my class to teach but no! They had to move me down in favor of you!" Linda seethed.

"Well, Linda, Maybe if you didn't hide the fact that your own child is autistic-"

That was all it took, in one wild moment, Linda swung and hit Mr. Daniels square in nose, causing the man to hit the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! MY SON ISN'T A FREAK!" Linda screeched

Linda almost went for a second swing, that was until a hand caught the back of her wrist and she was pushed back.

Sans and the rest of the PTA stood as another man came into the picture. This man sauntered over to Mr. Daniels and helped to his feet. Sans, as well as everyone else, was confused, that was until Mr. Daniel's son came running and hugged himself around the other male's legs. When the child was picked up, Sans saw it.

Both this male and child had the 'ginger' gene the freckles and hair, the same green eyes, they were almost like siblings.

"How dare you!" The other man snapped at Linda. "I'm going to press-"

"Save it, Honey." Mr. Daniels cut in, soothing out his clothing. "She's not worth it. We will be taking our leave though." With him lastly adjusting his tie. Mr. Daniels finished with a quick "Have a nice evening." With that, he turned tail and left his family. Truthfully, Sans didn't want to be there any longer either, getting up from his seat, he tapped Frisk on the shoulder.

"Let's go, kiddo."

"Where do you think you're going!? This meeting isn't over!" Linda sneered angrily.

"You know, Linda, there's this thing called 'respect' and you just pretty much calling autistic children freaks, just made me lose little bit of respect I ever had for you. Not that it was that much to start with." Sans simply said. Grabbing Frisk's hand, he strutted out. Oh, This was going to be one hell of a story when he gets home. Seeing the Daniels just up a head, Sans wasted no time taking a 'shortcut' to meet up with them up a head, both jumped in surprise as Frisk and Sans appared out of nowhere.

"Hey. Before I forget, Tori wanted me to ask you to dinner at her place. She wants to goat to know you." Sans winked, earning confused look from the two males.

"...Right you haven't met her yet. She's a goat...Not like the ones that you humans farm, I mean she's...She just wants to know you." Sans finished, for once crashing and burning on a pun. Mr. Daniels chuckled before nodding.

"I think we can squeeze in some time next week, Right, Honey?" Mr. Daniels asked his spouse, the man shifted his child on his hip a bit as it the kid started to drift to sleep.

"I think so, we might need to get a sitter for Jack th-" Before he could finish, Sans laughed.

"Jack? Your guys son's name is...Jack Daniels? That's...Awesome...I'm sorry go on."

The ginger male just laughed.

"Told you someone would find it funny."

"Nonetheless. We would love to have dinner with you and your...Goatfriend..." Mr. Daniels said with his own wink.

"Goatfriend! Ha! Why didn't I think of that?" Sans happily laughed with the two. After exchanging numbers, they headed off and Sans walked with Frisk to his tricycle. On the way, he noticed Linda by her minivan leaning shamefully against the driver side door. Sans almost felt bad for her, she looked like a wreck. However, he just shrugged it off and decided to just leave her be. Knowing her she's probably just sad because her favorite latte went up a couple of bucks or something. Besides, he wanted to get home and tell Tori everything anyway.

 **Ok yay, I updated! Now, before I continue, I want to tell you guys something, I know a bunch of you seen it already, me misgendering Frisk on the occasion. Its not something I do on purpose. you see. I have this story where Frisk has no gender, however, I have two other stories where I made Frisk a girl for reasons. So, the reason I do it is because Im going back and forth on what to call them really. It's just what I'm use to and I am trying not to do that as I know you guys don't like it. But just hang with me please.**

 **Also, I want to add that I have only a couple more chapters planned for this story before...its sad end. Im sorry...Not that the end is sad btw just that its gonna be sad because it's ending.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is going to be the final chapter of the pta. Why? Because I have a sequel in the works. That's why. Now there is some to say about the sequel it's not really going to be about the PTA as much as this one, you'll see in the end.**

 **Everyone came.**

Ben gently tucked Jack into his bed and smiled. Hearing the rain gently tap against his son's window, Ben signed,

'Goodnight.' He signed to his son, Jack signed back.

'My friend doesn't want to sleep.'

'Well, it's bed time, whether your friend wants to sleep right now or not.' Ben gently grabbed Jack's teddy bear and placed it next to his son before giving the boy a kiss on the head.

'Goodnight.'

Ben turned off the bedroom light, however Jack's nightlight still illuminated the room enough so the child could see. Gently shutting the door, Ben walked into the living room and sat next to his husband, the two of them now cuddling on the couch watching Tv.

"How's your cheek?" His husband asked, Ben gave a shrug.

"It's bruising, but fine, who knew Linda could throw a punch with a child on her hip." He chuckled, his husband gave a bitter snort.

"I still think we should of pressed charges."

"Nah. I provoked her to be honest, it's fine, Ivan."

"...Hm...Hey, to change the subject." His husband paused and shifted a bit on the couch, Ben sat up and looked at him as he continued on, "Is it normal for Jack to be having an imaginary friend at this age?"

"I don't think it's hurting anyone. He'll grow out of it in his own time." Ben calmly stated. Ivan looked like he was about to say something however there was a knock at the door causing Ben and Ivan to get up and answer it. Opening the door, Ben took a slight step back as his neighbor took up the entire doorway.

"Howdy, Ben, Ivan."

"Asgore. What are you doing out there in the rain? Is everything alright?" Ben asked as Asgore just waved at the two, his fur soaking wet from the rain.

"Well, I have a lady out here, her child is missing and she needs help I was hoping if you two could help?" Asgore moved from the doorway to show a woman standing in their driveway arms crossed, she was shivering, her clothes sopping wet, make-up running down her face. Even though she was soaked, Ben recognized her almost instantly.

"Linda?"

The woman took in a deep breath and with a shivering voice she said.

"M-My eldest son ran off...I-I can't find him...P-Please..." She shivered.

Ivan started to grind his teeth, a bunch of thoughts on his mind at the moment, however before he could say any of them, Ben spoke up.

"Of course we will." Ben stepped outside, but, Ivan grabbed him.

"What about Jack? We can't just leave him alone." Ivan pointed out, he then narrowed his eyes at Linda. "Why isn't Helen helping you?" Ivan asked. Linda sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"She didn't want to in the rain..."

"Please," Asgore started, "It's a child and it's dreadful out. I had already contacted my ex and her friends they'll be here any minute, but, the more people looking for this child the better."

"I'll go. You can stay with Jack, besides as a teacher I'm a bit better with children." Ben offered, Ivan just gave a shrug.

"Sure. Why not. Just keep me updated." Ivan sighed, Ben smiled, he then walked up to Linda and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, tell me why he ran off." Ben started as the two of them walked along the wet street.

"I..I told him about Austin being autistic and Billy just...ran off, left a note saying he didn't want a brother like that..." Linda sniffled. Ben had the urge to scold Linda that it was probably her fault that her son thought like that, but, seeing how she was already down, he bit it back and turned to Asgore.

Up a head the three adults noted two fast moving lights heading their way, seeing how the lights showed no sign of slowing down, Asgore quickly pushed both Linda and Ben back, there was a flash of red, followed by the sound of squealing tires, next thing Ben knew he was looking up at a bunch of monsters, Sans, Toriel, and Frisk included, for some reason Frisk had a flower pot in their hands. They weren't alone, with them was a tall skeleton, who seemed to be the one driving, a fish woman...no comment on that one, a dinosaur? and a familiar looking robot.

"Alright! Lets waste no time!" The fish woman literally jumped out of the car and landed right in front of them.

"Name the places your son likes to go!" The woman yelled, pointing a Linda.

"His friends, and sometimes he likes to go to the old arcade, but, I already checked those places." Linda shivered.

"Why are we wasting time with this?" The flower pot asked with a bitter scoff, Ben and Linda both took a step back at that.

"Would you rather we leave you at home alone?" Sans asked the flower, who just blew a raspberry in response.

"HAVE YOU TRIED KNOCKING ON EVERY DOOR?" The tall skeleton yelled, Linda swallowed.

"No..."

"THEN THAT'S WHAT I WILL DO!" With no farther prompting, the tall skeleton stepped out of the car and instantly ran up to the closest home and started knocking on the door.

"Uh. That's-" Ben started but stopped when Ivan opened the door and just sorta looked up at the skeleton.

"He'll figure it out." Sans simply chuckled and turned to Linda, not doing a good job at hiding his joy to see her in her state.

"I-I've hacked into a majority of the security camera's all over the block so I should be ever to see where he went I-in no time." The dinosaur stuttered as she sauntered up to Linda.

"Yes, and I will do an aerial sweep of the neighborhood to see if I can see him from above." The robot added.

"I..I don't understand..." Linda whispered earning everyone's attention. "I've been horrible to all of you and yet...Why are you all being so nice to me?" She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Because of two reasons. One. It's not about you, it's about a lost child, and two. It's because of Frisk. Trust me, I didn't want to help you, but Frisk convinced me to do the right thing." Sans told her outright, before sighing out. "And...no mother should have to worry about her child like this..." Sans finished. Frisk nodded and signed,

'That's right.'

"Now, lets split up and go looking for little Billy." Sans finished, with a hand clap. That's all it took for everyone to split up and do their own thing, Toriel and Frisk went west, the robot went up in the air, the tall skeleton and fish woman went knocking on every door, Ben decided to follow along with them.

"Billy!" Ben called hoping to hear the kid's voice but to no avail.

"UNDYNE MAYBE YOU COULD...OH..." The tall skeleton stopped and watched as Undyne managed to pick up a car, her legs were shaking, but she did it.

"Damn..." Was all Ben could say in response.

"I...I DON'T THINK HE'S UNDER ANY CARS..." The tall skeleton added.

Ben walked up to a home and knocked on the door. After about ten seconds, he tried again, the time the door practically ripped open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Came the familiar horse voice of David.

"YES! IT'S ABOUT EIGHT THIRTY!" The tall skeleton answered not getting the annoyed tone.

"David. Linda's son is missing. Is he here?" Ben asked, only to jump as the door was slammed right in his face.

"WELL THAT WAS MEAN."

"HEY!" Undyne wasted no time banging on the door.

"GET LOST!" David barked and went to slam the door, this time, Undyne stopped it with her fist, making a huge dent in the wood.

"We just want to know if Billy was here." Ben simply repeated. David scoffed.

"If you ask me, Linda should just let the kid return on his own. He'll learn that way."

"It's raining that kid could catch his death!" Ben barked.

"Whatever, I haven't seen the brat. Now-"

"Daddy." Everyone watched as David stepped to the side, revealing his daughter.

"Go back to bed, Chrissy." David demanded.

"Is Billy missing? Do you need help?" Chrissy asked, bypassing her father and stepping outside. It was obvious that she had no shoes on but that didn't stop her. She looked up at Undyne and suddenly smiled at the sight of the monster not having an eye, just like her.

"Chrissy, get in here or I swear-"

"You know I think I saw him go this way earlier! I'll show you." With that the child started off, ignoring her father completely.

"Dammit." David growled and stepped outside as everyone started to follow the bushy haired girl.

"Chrissy! When we get home you're grounded." David growled, Chrissy paid no mind as she ran. They all stopped when she stopped in front of a building, it looked rather abandoned, broken in windows, weeds infesting the side of the building, the door seemed to be broken in as well.

"BILLY!" The tall skeleton yelled, there was a silence, but it was followed by a scared.

"I-I'm up here..."

Everyone looked up to the roof of the abandoned building, Billy slowly peeked down and then retreated.

"The ladder broke...I'm stuck.." Billy explained, it sounded like he was near tears.

"That's what you get." David jeered, everyone chose to ignore him. There was a silence as Ben and everyone thought.

"I'LL CALL SANS! HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET HIM DOWN!" The skeleton yelled bringing his phone out, however, before he could dial his brother, there was a loud crack and Billy let out a loud scream.

"The roof is weak..." Ben breathed out, now scared for the child.

"Hey! Papyrus! Can't you lift someone to get him?" Undyne suggested.

"I CAN BRING HIM DOWN, ACTUALLY, IF HE GOT CLOSE ENOUGH TO ME, BUT THE WAY'S HE'S NOW I CAN'T GRAB HIM." Papyrus explained.

"Billy! Get to the edge and face us!" Chrissy yelled.

"Do it! Billy! Papyrus can get you to safety!" Ben practically screamed.

"Just let him fall. He'll learn that way." David snapped at them.

"He can't learn if he's dead!" Undyne snarled at him.

There was another cracking sound followed by Billy's yell, they watched as the boy started to run to the edge. He ran too far and off the edge, however, Papyrus was quick, using his magic to grab the child's soul and he brought the boy down to safety. Almost everyone let out a sigh of relief, there was a loud boom as the rest of the roof collapsed in on itself.

"Someone call Sans tell him we found Billy." Undyne told them, Ben ran up to Billy, making sure the child was ok.

"Let's go, Chrissy." David growled.

"See you tomorrow!" Chrissy called to Billy, before adding, "I love your eye patch, Undyne!"

"LETS GO!" David screamed.

Linda was there in record time to hug her son. Grabbing his hand she looked at everyone, and smiled.

"Thank you...If it weren't for you guys, Billy would be..." She paused and just straightened up. "I will see you all at the next meeting." With that she turned her heel and left, her child's hand in her own.

"She's grateful." Sans noted.

"Lets go home. I'm tired of being out in the rain, it's drowning me!" The flower hissed.

"Yes, lets, it's passed Frisk's bedtime." Toriel commented. Upon saying their goodbyes, Ben and Asgore were the only ones left walking to their homes in silence. Once at their doors Ben gave the monster a wave goodbye before heading into his own warm home.

"Did you find him?" Ivan asked, Ben nodded, he'll tell the story in a bit, but, for some reason he wanted to check on his own son. Walking up to Jack's room, Ben smiled and walked in, giving his sleeping son one last goodnight kiss.

Shutting the door behind him, Ben didn't notice his son slowly roll over to reveal his teddy bear, decapitated, stuffing everywhere on the bed, a kitchen knife hiding just under the boy's pillow and slowly, Jackson Daniels opened his now red eyes.


End file.
